Genji people
The Genji people are the ethnic group that make the majority of the [[Genji Empire|'Genji Empire']], located in the Genji Sub-sector. They are the descendants of predominantly Japanese settlers from Earth during the Dark Age of Technology. Though they may be called Japanese, they are listed as "Genji Japanese", or simply "Genji". Language The Genji people's native language Genji Japanese, is a descendant of Old Genji, which in turn came from Terran Japanese. The language is different, as words from High Gothic are used. High Gothic is also taught for official and business use. Caste system The caste system was abolished at the start of the Genji Restoration, but prior it shaped the people's culture. By the end of the Sengoku Wars, people became unable to be promoted or demoted beyond their own castes. # The Tenno # The Nobility # Shogun # Daimyo # Samurai # Peasants # Craftsmen # Merchants The abolition of the system had positive effects on the society, for everyone was given equal opportunities for education, healthcare, and other services. Expansion of businesses came from former merchants who became educated. Culture Ideology The Genji people are strong believers in Order. They believe that Order gives their life purpose and direction, and without it there is only chaos and upheaval that threatens society. Though freedom in some degrees are tolerated, discipline and restraint are ultimately valued. Household In the household the husband is expected to provide for the wife, while wives are expect to tend to the house. Children are, outside of formal education educated by both parents in various lifeskills such as cooking, crafting, survival and construction. Children are normally expected to stay with the household until marriage, where they move out with their new spouse to build their own household. Separation of a couple is considered a social stigma. The Genji people are expected to be hospitable to guests, and the guests are expected to respect their hosts. Getting invited to a house is considered an honour. The host is expected to be hospitable to the guests, while guests bring small gifts in return. Seniority is given major respect. It is the patriarch that leads the prayers in the house, and represent the household. Society ]] Society is conservative as seen in most parts of the Imperium. Family life is patriarchal, the men of the household expected to take leadership with his wife and children following. The men bring income for ends to meet, women do the housework and raise the children. The Genji society outside of the household place emphasis on rank, from client to patron. It is another patriarchal structure where the patron must treat and protect his client as if he is his son. The principles held high by the people are loyalty, duty and faith. Loyalty is expected from both clients and patrons, expected to lead and expectedt follow respectively. The Genji people place emphasis on their duty. Faith, to the Emperor, Imperium and the Tenno are seen as the Genji identity. Arts & Literature The Genji has independently maintained their art of writing, drawing excellent calligraphy and poetry. Their oldest novel is the Tale of the Minamoto. Literature continue to be written, and now even exported, such as "Minami and the Soldier". The story tells of how a female soldier fell in love with a foreigner, but falls into conflict with duty against love. Sports & Leisure The most popular sports is baseball, followed by football. Both sports have official leagues. Several martial arts were invented by the Genji people. One of the most enjoyed sports with sumo, where large rikishi wrestlers try to knock others off the ring. Women are expected to know the use of the naginata spears. Many of them have religious and symbolic significance. Religion Main article: Genji Cult The majority of Genji people are adherents to the Imperial Creed, but most of population, instead of following the Ecclesiarchy are part of the Genji Cult. The Genji Cult is an offshoot that believes that the Genji bloodline are the chosen regent to their Sub-sector. The original Genji Cult was reformed by Nikolai the Writer, and those did not follow with the conversion named Old Genji are persecuted as heretics. There are minor following of other cults. The Ecclesiarchy is a minority sect for the Genji people and Vostroyans are another minor denomination. Due to strict stance against apostasy, number of non-Imperial worshipping Genji are low. Origins The Genji people are descendants of Human settlers from Earth. Nobility Overseas Although the Genji Empire expanded their presence on Earth, only the upper class and the middle class of the populace travel abroad. Majority of expatriates are merchants and white collar workers conducting business, with large presence of government officials present. Many of these expats form communities, but isolated from those that are different classes to them. Interestingly some Genji-Japanese have left their homeland to settle in the Azerothian Union or the Democratic Republic of Tarakia. Reasons they give is to escape persecution for their political beliefs or sexual orientation. Intermarriage Intermarriages with other ethnic group and species are very low, being people that prefer their own kind. One of the very few known marriages are by the ruling Genji, first case when Tenno Seihito was unable to find a suitable man for his matrilinial marriage of his daughter. Second, and the most radical was Tenno Sugihito's marriage with Blood Elf Melanion. While marrying outside of their species is heavily frown upon, the Genji Cult began to tolerate some to a degree. Blood Elves are the most sought after for their beauty and their more human-like appearance, but Gnomes or Goblins, least human-like will still be seen negatively. Etabito The Etabito are the Genji people that live as outcasts for their ancestral occupation that involve death (executioners, slaughterhouse, leatherwork). They live in their own neighbourhoods and continue to face discrimination to this day.Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Culture Category:Genji Japanese